purposivedesignfandomcom-20200215-history
GAnimalLife
gAnimalLife all environment documents, read the “[http://purposivedesign.wikia.com/wiki/EnvironmentDesign Environment Design Overall” document first] Description of the animal life and how it changes graphically in the environment Description There will be animal life in most biomes, but how exactly this will show depends on the LifeCondition variable (see bLifeCondition design document). Humans are not considered part of animals here, and have their own descriptions. See gCity document for details. The animals have different movement speeds. See gAnimalLifeSpeed Dimensions * As there will be animals in most places in the environment, this will affect the entire background of the game. Functionality: * The LifeCondition variable is a value between 0-1. The animal life will depend on what this value is, and change according to certain states. * The state of the animals are defined with two numbers: An amount, and their lifecondition, defined by the LifeCondition variable. ** The number of animals is fixed throughout the game, but their states will change. *** The first state will describe the different biomes and their animal life with the two values as such: (maximum, percentage). * These are the amounts of animals (shown in the parenthesis) ** Ice *** Tundra: **** Birds (5) **** a few critters. (5) *** Glacier: **** Polar bears (6). *** Plains: **** Muskoxes (20) **** birds (10) **** sheep (20) ** Sea: Sea animals are explained in gWaterLife, so sea here will only concern the life in the city: *** City: **** Seagulls (5) **** cows in fields (30) **** sheep in fields (20) ** Rainforest: *** Jungle: **** Monkeys (10) **** birds (10) **** insects (15) **** sloths (1) **** Cougars (3) *** River/Lake: **** piranhas (10) **** hippos (3) **** Crocodiles (4) *** Grasslands: **** Elephants (5) **** giraffes (5) **** lions (3) ** Desert: *** Sand Desert: Nothing. *** Grass desert: **** Snakes (10) **** scorpions (5) *** Earth Desert: **** Snakes (5) **** scorpions (2) * The states of the animals will then change depending on LifeCondition, changing at set thresholds: * The States are as follows: ** LifeCondition 0 - 0.1 (The Alive-and-well State): *** Animals are alive and well in all biomes. They are all thriving fairly well in their biomes, and are as shown above. ** LifeCondition 0.1 - 0.2 (The Slightly-less-alive State) *** Animals still well in most areas, except the extreme ones: **** Ice: ***** Plains ****** Muskoxes are weaker. ***** Glacier ****** Polar bears are weak and tired. ***** Otherwise, life is the same. **** Sea ***** City: Life is the same. **** Rainforest: Unchanged. **** Desert ***** Earth Desert ****** Snakes and scorpions are tired and laying completely still. ** LifeCondition 0.2-0.5 (The OH-NO-THE-POLARBEARS State): *** Animals are starting to show signs of weakness in most areas. Gone in extreme areas: **** Ice: ***** Plains: ****** Muskoxes are lying down and some are dead. ***** Glacier: ****** All Polar bears are dead. Their bones are scattered on the ice. ***** Tundra: ****** Birds are not flying anymore, critters are not moving. **** Sea ***** City: ****** Animals are fine. **** Rainforest ***** Jungle ****** Other animals are tired. ***** River/Lake ****** Hippos are almost completely submerged in the water now. (their eyes are visible) ***** Grasslands ****** Animals are lying down, resting more. **** Desert ***** Grass Desert ****** Most animals are lying still, only 3 of them are moving. ***** Earth Desert ****** Some of the snakes and scorpions are dead. The rest are lying completely still ** LifeCondition 0.5-0.7 (The Well-now-the-rest-of-them-are-fucked-too State) *** Animals are now seriously starting to show signs of despair **** Ice ***** Plains ****** All the muskoxes are dead. Their skeletons lie there instead. The sheep are lying down and a lamb is dead. ***** Glaciers: ****** Polar bears are still dead. ***** Tundra: ****** The critters are all dead. 3 of the birds are gone and the remaining are sitting motionless. **** Sea ***** City: ****** The cows and sheep are lying down and motionless. **** Rainforest ***** Jungle: ****** Sloth is dead. Around half the monkeys are dying, the rest are lying restless. ***** River/Lake ****** The hippos are now gone. The crocodiles are now only in water as well. The piranhas are on the riverbottom and still. ***** Grasslands ****** Lions and giraffes are lying down. Elephants are motionless. **** Desert ***** The snakes and scorpions are all dead. ** LifeCondition 0.7-0.9 (The We’re-melting State) *** Animals are now dead or dying out in all areas. **** Ice: ***** All animals are dead or gone. Including the polar bears. **** Sea ***** City: ****** Half the cows and sheep are dead. The rest are dying. Other animals are also dying. The seagulls are gone. **** Rainforest ***** Jungle ****** All the monkeys are dead on the ground. The Cougars are dead as well. The insects almost all gone (3 left). Birds are all gone. ***** River/Lake ****** The crocodiles are dead. 4 piranhas remain. ***** Grasslands ****** 1 of each animal is alive, but only barely. The rest are dead. **** Desert ***** All still dead. ** LifeCondition 0.9-1 (The Aaand-it’s-all-gone State) *** Animals are now dead in all areas. Yes, also the polar bears. Sound: * The chances that each sound can play when you pass by each animal is dependent on the LifeCondition variable in this way: ** Chance = (1 - LifeCondition) - 20) *** The chance cannot go lower than 0. ** When the animal is dead, the chance is overruled to always be 0 %, according to the states. These overrule the chances decided in the calculation: ** LifeCondition 0.2 - 0.5 (The OH-NO-THE-POLARBEARS State): *** Polar bear sounds are gone. ** LifeCondition 0.5 - 0.7 (The Well-now-the-rest-of-them-are-fucked-too State) *** Muskox sounds are gone. Sloth sound is gone. all desert sounds are gone. Hippo sounds are gone. ** LifeCondition 0.7 - 0.9 (The We’re-melting State) *** Ice animal sounds are all gone. crocodile sounds are gone. ** LifeCondition 0.9 - 1 (The Aaand-it’s-all-gone State) *** No animal sounds anywhere. Additional information: * Aesthetics * The aesthetics are specific for each animal. Animation * The animations are specific for each animal. Category:Animal Category:Graphics